Untitled Crossover
by wam0366
Summary: Rated for language and possibly Miroku. IyYyhRk xover. Keiko, Kouru, and Kagome are all kidnapped and brought to a hidden place in the Fuedal Era, and the yyh group and the rk group discover a prophesy and go back in time. new loves and destiny.
1. Kidnapped

~AN~  
  
Ok, I'm rat55, my sister is PriestessKikyoMarie, and she is helping me with this FanFic. I made the basic plot, but sense my typing is terrible, I needed help. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: *whispering* I own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakisho, and Rurouni Kenshin! *lawyers coming with big lawsuits* OK, OK, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!! Sheesh, I don't yet but I will someday!  
  
Untitled Crossover  
  
Ch #1, Kidnapped  
  
~On the roof of Yusukes' school.~  
  
"YUSUKE!" Keiko yelled to her boyfriend at the top of her lungs.  
  
Yusuke, nearly falling of the roof of the school, yelled "Keiko didn't I tell you not to do that!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry" She answered, blushing.  
  
*loud speaker* "Yusuke Urameshi, please report to Mr. Takenaka in the Student Guidance Room, immediately"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THIS TIME?!?" Yusuke yelled after the announcement. Then Keiko was in front of him, "You'd better go, Yusuke!" she told him warningly.  
  
"Damn, I think that guys got it out for me." Yusuke muttered as he walked towards the door.  
  
*The Student Guidance Room*  
  
"Ok, I'm here, what do you want, Takenaka?" Yusuke said, angrily as he walked to his seat.  
  
"What do you mean, Yusuke?" The said man asked  
  
"Well, you called me, didn't you?" He answered irritably.  
  
"No, I did not." A VERY confused Takenaka replied.  
  
Then Yusuke sensed it, a demon on the roof! "KEIKO!!" He ran out of the room.  
  
As he ran he met Kuwabara who had sensed the same thing. Together they ran up to the roof just in time to see a gruesome demon walking through a magic portal with Keiko over his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
*Kamiya Kashien Dojo*  
  
"Yahiko get your tail end in hear and clean this floor!" A voice yelled from the practice room of the dojo.  
  
(No answer)  
  
"He's probably with some girl" Said a young fighter with spiky hair.  
  
"No, he went to the market for me, that he did." Said a red head who was trying to calm the angry woman down.  
  
"Kenshin, I told him he was going to clean the floors!" Yelled an angry Kouru with mean look on her face.  
  
"I will go get him." The completely ignored rooster-head, Sano, said as he walked away.  
  
"Take Kenshin with you" Kouru said, angrily pushing Kenshin out the door.  
  
*Market*  
  
"No, no, you knuckle head! I want 4 pounds, not 40 pounds!" Yahiko yelled, frustrated, to a smiling shopkeeper.  
  
"Yahiko" Someone yelled behind him.  
  
He turned around to see Kenshin and Sano running up behind him.  
  
"What are you guys doing here" Yahiko asked with a surprised look.  
  
"Miss Kouru told us to get you" Kenshin said  
  
"Kid, you forgot to tell us that the missy told you to clean the floor" Sano said, as he hit Yahiko on the back of the head.  
  
"Let me wait for this guy to come with the meat and we can go." Yahiko replied.  
  
(40 minutes later)  
  
"It is abut time!" Yahiko and Sano yelled when the man came out.  
  
"Sorry sir, but we do not have 40 ponds of meat." The man replied apologetically.  
  
"I sad 4 not 40 how many times do I have to tell you, idiot?" Yahiko yelled  
  
All of a sudden they heard a weird nose from the dojo.  
  
"KOURU!" They yelled.  
  
*Dojo*  
  
Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sanoske got to the dojo just in time to see an ugly creature carrying Kouru and a girl in strange clothes over its' shoulder into some kind of portal.  
  
***  
*InuYasha's Forest*  
  
"SIT" Kagome yelled to the dog demon running to block her path to the sacred well. "I have to go home, we are low on supplies and I don't want you complaining about not having any Ramen!" With that she turned towards the well and got ready to jump.  
  
She was about to jump when someone caught her, she was about to yell at InuYasha when she noticed that it wasn't her hands that were rapped around her waist.  
  
She screamed as the demon carrying her jumped up and headed away from the well and the village. InuYasha, hearing her scream wrenched himself up from the ground and ran after her, unsheathing Tetsiagua as he did.  
  
The chase went on for ten minutes, going miles and miles away from the village at the demons inhuman speed.  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Miroku fallowed InuYasha on Kirara, barely keeping the hanyou in sight. They sped up when InuYasha disappeared into the trees below. They dived down and landed just in time to see the demon fling two young girls in different types of clothing over its' shoulders and open some kind of portal.  
  
InuYasha ran forward as the portal started to disappear, yelling in rage as he got there and found no evidence but the smell of Kagome, the two strange girls, and the demon.  
  
~AN~  
  
r55: Ok, this is kinda short, but my fingers are starting to hurt!  
  
PKM: YOUR FINGERS HURT! I'm the one typing this thing! And my fingers don't even feel any different!  
  
r55: ( looking sheepish ) oh, right.  
  
PKM: grrrrrrrrrrr  
  
r55: well, anyway, please R&R, it makes her happy!  
  
PKM: Yeah, if we don't get 5 reviews by the end of the month, all you readers will have to figure out my brothers' jumbled mess of a FanFic! *Evil laugh*  
  
r55: oh, in your reviews, please tell us any pairings you want and any ideas you have. We are open to any corrections you have, too. 


	2. After Kagome Gets' KagNapped

AN  
  
PKM: Hiya, We got 3 reviews, and they made me SO happy that we just had to update. So here we are.  
  
R55: Yes, what she said.  
  
PKM: Ok, this has nothin' to do with the fic, but I am HAPPY! Which is odd for me. Anyways, we finished up our California Standardized Tests today. Seriously, those things have WAY too many precautions and rules, it drives you mad!  
  
R55: Yeah, they really came down on fifth and sixth graders this year.  
  
PKM: Ok, now that we are done with this, on with the fanfic. Yusuke, would you do the honors?  
  
Yusuke: Whatever.  
  
Disclaimer by Yusuke: PKM and R55 DON'T own me, my friends, my girlfriend, Kenshin, The RK Peoples, or Kagome and the IY people. If they did, I think we would all have killed ourselves a long time ago!  
  
PKM: HEY!  
  
Untitled Crossover  
  
Ch #2, After Kagome Gets' Kag-Napped  
  
Last Time InuYasha: Oi, This is InuYasha, last time on Untitled Crossover...  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Miroku fallowed InuYasha on Kirara, barely keeping the hanyou in sight. They sped up when InuYasha disappeared into the trees below. They dived down and landed just in time to see the demon fling two young girls in different types of clothing over its' shoulders and open some kind of portal.  
  
InuYasha ran forward as the portal started to disappear, yelling in rage as he got there and found no evidence but the smell of Kagome, the two strange girls, and the demon.  
  
InuYasha: Like I said, That's what happened last time. Now I have to go MURDER PKM for forcing me to do this.  
  
This Time  
  
With the InuYasha peeps  
  
InuYasha yelled in rage as he investigated the place the portal had been a minute ago...and found nothing.  
  
"Maybe we should go speak to Lady Kaede about the current situation." The ever calm monk, Miroku, suggested while his right hand slowly inched towards off limits areas of Sango.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Sango and Kirara noticed and they, along with Shippo and InuYasha beat him until he was practically buried alive.  
  
"How you can do that at a time like this is beyond me!" Sango said while trying to comfort the now distraught Shippo.  
  
"Okaa-san? Okaa-san!?"  
  
InuYasha went to Sango and took the little kit from her arms. In a rare moment of caring, the hanyou carried the kit a few yards away and spoke to him.  
  
InuYasha's and Shippo's conversation  
  
"Hey kid, you want our mom back, right?"  
  
"Uh huh." Shippo answered through his tears.  
  
"Ok, well to get her back, we have to calm down. That means that you need to wipe your tears and help us think of a plan. Think you can do that?" InuYasha said to him, with a bit of long lost calmness, tenderness, and maturity of course.  
  
"OK" The kit said while quickly wiping his many tears. "I think we should go see Kaede and ask her for help."  
  
And with that, InuYasha nodded and they walked back to Sango, Kirara, and the slowly reviving monk known as Miroku.  
  
End conversation  
  
Sango watched as InuYasha and Shippo said a few words and then came back. As Shippo jumped on her shoulder, Sango noticed that he had wiped his face and had a look of great determination on his face.  
  
InuYasha grabbed Miroku from the ground and told them all that they were going to see Kaede, only to pound Miroku again for a remark about his sudden change of attitude.  
  
At Kaede's Village  
  
The group emerged from InuYasha forest to see the old miko coming towards them. When they reached her Shippo started an explanation before she ask.  
  
"WewereshardhuntingandKagomewantedtogohomeandInuYahawouldn'tlethersoshesathi mandthenthisdemoncameandtookherandwechasedhimandhepickedtotwoothergirlsweari ngwierdclothesandmadethisswerlythinandthenjumpedintotheswerlythinganddisappe aredthentheswerlythindisappearedtooandthenwecameheretotellyouandandand...AND I WANT MY MOMMY!!!" (Translation: We were shard hunting and Kagome wanted to go home and InuYasha wouldn't let her so she sat him and then this demon came and took her and we chased him and he picked up two other girls wearing weird cloths and made this swirly thing and then jumped into the swirly thing and disappeared then the swirly thing disappeared too and then we came here to tell you and and...AND I WANT MY MOMMY! AN PKM: He is hyperventilating at the moment.)  
  
They all had to stare at him in amazement after he finished his explanation in one breath and started bawling.  
  
"Maybe ye should all come in and slowly tell me what has happened to Kagome." Kaede said while Sango held Shippo close, whispering things softly in his ear.  
  
In Kaede's Hut  
  
"Now Shippo nice and slowly tell me what happened to Kagome" sad Kaede.  
  
"We were shard hunting and Kagome wanted to go home and InuYasha wouldn't let her so she sat him and then this demon came and took her and we chased him and he picked up two other girls wearing weird cloths and made this swirly thing and then jumped into the swirly thing and disappeared then the swirly thing disappeared too." Said Shippo "That is strange" said Kaede.  
End Chapter  
  
AN PKM: OK, we were going to have a little bit of all three and make this the chappy that everyone came to the past...but I've had writers block and had this just sit here for like 2 months.  
  
R55: Yeah, so we decided to divide the groups and give each their own chapter. So we'll combine them in two more chapters.  
  
PKM: I have a little problem with my love life that I need help with, so I'm asking all you peeps that are reading. Last summer I want to visit my mom and step-dad in New York. While at Summer camp there, I met a boy. He is one of those boys that make easier friends with girls than boys and everyone says he is gay.  
  
R55: 'Cause he is! PKM: Glares evilly at little brother while promising a terrible death involving pain and suffering. He is also a cheerleader. NO LAUGHING!!! Anyways, we started dating and were madly in love...until the day before I went home. I was so scared that we would fall apart during the next year that I asked a friend to tell him that I didn't love him any more. On the plane I kept checking my watch until I knew camp had started and she told him. After that I was thinking and I came to the conclusion that I had made the worst decision of my life. I went to find his phone # so I could call him when I got off the plane, and I found out that my BROTHER had ripped it up.  
  
R55: You said that you wouldn't need it so I did you a favor and took it from your room and ripped it to a thousand pieces. Guess I better run now huh?  
  
PKM: Yes. watches R55 run from room faster than Hiei ever could Anyways, I recently got this boys # from my friend when I admitted how I felt. But it's been a year sense we met and almost a year sense I left, and I'm scared he has forgotten all about me or that he hates my guts for leading him on like a god-damned slut. I'm not going to New York this year and wont be able to meet him at camp and force him to listen to me, and I am too scared of rejection to call him with the newly acquired #. SOMEBODY HELP!!! If I get good advise in the next 2 weeks I'll put the next chapter up within 24 hours of receiving it. If you have any advise for me, e-mail it to PriestessKikyoMarieyahoo.com 


	3. Down the well with Kenshin

PKM: Whoa, it's been a while huh?

R55: Yeah, over two years

PKM…Hey, why did we call you R55, my sweetly annoying little brother, if your username is wam0366?

R55/wam0366: I think I changed my name after a little while…

PKM: OH! Okay. Well, after two years I found this fic again and decided that, for two amateur writers, it was really good, so I have decided to pick it up again, see if maybe I can still write anything decent. So yeah, and because it would please me greatly, I would appreciate anyone checking out my profile; it would make me happy.

R55: And I now leave most of the fic to my sister, off to play video games!

PKM: ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer by Keiko; PKM and R55/wam0366 don't own any of the yyh/iy/rk people, they do however own the plot line and a few plushies, video games, movies/episodes, posters, pictures off the Internet, and a yyh bed sheet!

Last Time;

"Now Shippo nice and slowly tell me what happened to Kagome" sad Kaede.

"We were shard hunting and Kagome wanted to go home and InuYasha wouldn't let her so she sat him and then this demon came and took her and we chased him and he picked up two other girls wearing weird cloths and made this swirly thing and then jumped into the swirly thing and disappeared then the swirly thing disappeared too." Said Shippo "That is strange" said Kaede.

* * *

with the RK peoples

"Where did that bastard go?" Sanosuke yelled loudly from the yard of the dojo.

Yahiko was having much the same feelings as he ran around the grounds searching for anyplace the strange portal could have led. Kenshin was the only one who seemed to be going about the situation with some sense of calm.

After Yahiko had checked the grounds in their entirety, with the help of Sanosuke, both young men ran back to Kenshin so they could figure out what to do. Kenshin looked puzzled.

"Perhaps we should go to a near-by shrine, someone there may be able to help us, perhaps tell us exactly what that portal was." The former samurai said thoughtfully, though with a steel edge to his voice. Looking closely, the man's friends could see a slight gold tint to his violet eyes.

Both nodded and the three set off determined to find their friend.

At the Higurashi Shrine in the Mejia Era

"Hmm, you say it was a dark purple with black mixed in, and she suddenly disappeared with no trace?" The shrine maiden, a woman looking to be in her late fifties/early sixties, asked thoughtfully.

Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kenshin had arrived at the shrine and asked to see the shrine maiden immediately. The woman had appeared shortly after with a tray of tea and led them out to sit under a tall tree marked by a small sign reading "The Goshinbouku (God Tree)"

Yahiko and Sanosuke nodded while Kenshin stared at a small shed a little ways away; he was getting a strange feeling from something inside the shed. The maiden had obviously noticed his distraction and looked to see what kept his attention so. The clearing of her throat brought his attention back to her, along with the attention of his two friends.

"Let me tell you three a story, then we shall see about your destiny." Holding up a hand to stop Sanosuke's comment about destinies she began.

"This shrine has been in my family for many, many generations. No doubt you have heard the legends of demons roaming the Earth freely at a time. They are not simply legends. This shrine was built around that shack you were staring at Kenshin or, more accurately, the well within. It is a magic well, where from long ago a powerful priestess emerged to protect the world from a horrid terror.

"The priestess had broken a jewel, a powerful jewel, and raced against an evil demon with her small group of friends to collect the pieces before he could. For the jewel was a curse, granting any wish to one who had the whole thing, it had the power to destroy the world. Eventually, after a few years of this search, this race, all the shards had been collected into two groups, one with the priestess for the side of good, and one with the demon for the side of evil. A long battle ensued, during which the jewel was completed and in the hands of the demon. In order to protect the world of the evils created by his wish, the priestess shattered it with an arrow aimed true.

"You three may wonder why this is relevant. But you see, just before the Priestess disappeared back down the well, she wrote a prophecy. That scroll has remained protected here for all these years and will remain until the priestess returns after the prophecy has been fulfilled. I will not remove the scroll from it's place of protection from time, a shield created by the priestess, but I will tell you of it.

"The prophecy speaks of seven men (along with three women), from two different times, will have women they love stolen. It is said that the men will come to this shrine and mention a portal, purple and black, and they will be led to the well. And the magic of the well will work, only for these seven men and three women, and allow them passage into the past to fulfill their destiny, save the women, and discover who they truly are.

"I believe that you are three men mentioned in the prophecy, I invite you to your destiny. If you can accept this, your future, then I will lead you to the well and begin your journey. If you do not, I am afraid you have little chance to ever see Miss. Kamiya again."

The two men and the nearly grown boy looked at each other for a few moments. Then, in a moment of decision, Kenshin stood and walked toward the small building which housed the well. Sliding open the door he turned around "Well, let's go save Miss. Koaru."

The priestess stood, smiling and walked with Sanosuke and Yahiko to the entrance to the well house. "When you go down the well, you will come out in a clearing, head South West for a few minutes and you will come to the edge of the forest. There will be a path, fallow the path and you will come to a village. At the exact center of the village will be a small hut, there you will find the friends of the priestess.

"They will listen to your story and believe you, for they have been through a similar situation as the priestess, still untrained and inexperienced, has recently been kidnapped in much the same way. No matter what happens, do not let the group leave on the search for two days after your arrival. For just as you are leaving, another group will appear, consisting of seven people, four men and three women."

She smiled and led them down the steps and to the edge of the well. "Good luck on your journey, I shall pray for your success." And the three determined young men jumped quickly down the well to their destinies.

* * *

PKM: and there you have it, after two years and two weeks, I bring you an update!

Kuwabara: We're in the next chapter, right PKM?

PKM: unless you piss me off too terribly, Kuwabara, then yes.

Yusuke: Tell me I get to whip some tail!

R55: I think Kuwabara gets hit a few times, then there's probably an initial fight with InuYasha in chapter five.

Yusuke: GREAT!

Keiko: Yusuke be nice, well, we gotta go. Please R&R!


	4. The Detectives are off!

AN- Okay, no banter between the two of us today, but we've got the next chapter up. The chapter after this (ch 5) we'll see what is happening with the girls. And we're currently working on the final pairings, we'd thought we had them worked out, but we changed our minds and are just getting the final kinks worked out. Hope you enjoy! R&R!

* * *

Koenma jumped as the door to his office was slammed open. He recovered only slightly as an obviously very angry Yusuke marched into the now quiet room. He had been briefing Kurama and Hiei on the mission that was coming up, waiting to call Yusuke and Kuwabara until after the two more sensible of the team understood the job, but now he didn't have to.

"Where is she, Koenma?" It was more of a very, _very _firm demand rather than a question, and Koenma was once again placed back into a situation of unease as the recently turned demon boy stomped to the desk and slammed his fist upon a stack of papers. The young ruler gulped, looks like his timing had been a bit off, he thought he still had a few days.

"Um…" The young prince muttered, slowly slipping off his desk and most of his body behind it. "He he, so I suppose Keiko's been taken?" The young man towering over him only grew more livid before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him up so that they were eye level.

"You knew this was going to happen." The spirit detective growled lowly, menacingly. "I want to find her, and I want to find her now." His demon markings were beginning to fade into view through his cloaking spell.

A calming hand was settled onto the Toushin's shoulder. "Yusuke, why don't we listen to what Koenma has to say. He probably knows what happened and how to get Keiko back." The boy glared at his employer for another minute before dropping him gracelessly into his chair and stepping back to stand near one of the chairs.

The toddler-sized prince straightened himself out and cleared his throat, still shaken up from his close encounter with the youkai prince, before calling George in from the hall. The ogre came in and bowed low to Koenma, but before he could say anything Koenma had already ordered him to retrieve a certain document from one of the many stacks of paper that littered the floor.

As George ran to the back of the room to begin his search for the paper, Koenma began speaking.

"There is a prophecy about this happening, about women being kidnapped through time. I had recently received word that the prophecy included all of you." At this point, George ran to the desk and handed a sheet of paper to Koenma while trying to catch his breath. "Ah, this is a copy of the prophecy." He looked to be skimming the page in his hands.

"Blah, blah, blah…oh, here we go. 'From time three women will be taken, back to a time where there are no barriers between the two worlds. And through a well their loved ones will fallow. From one time, three young men. And from a later time, four men and three other women.' Blah, blah, blah. "Destiny and Fate lead these brave hero's to there future and to who they are.' Blah, blah, blah. There you have it.

"So, Keiko's been kidnapped, taken back in time with two other girls, and you four, plus Boton, and (if my source is correct) Yukina and Shizuru as well." Seeing the look of horror on Kuwabara's face he hurried on. "Don't worry about it, the well only lets those who are supposed to pass through, so if the girls aren't meant to go, they won't get through." At the continued look of horror, now added with confusion from Kurama and added to by the continuous look of fury from Yusuke, the prince cringed.

"What!" Kurama took it upon himself to answer before either of the other two boys could make the situation worse. "Perhaps you had better go from the beginning, Koenma."

"Oh, all right. I can't go into too much depth about some parts, but here it is. Basically about five hundred years ago a miko (or priestess) arrived through a magic well, broke a jewel (don't ask me, I won't tell you), and set about Japan wither friends searching for it. At one point, soon after the majority of her quest was finished, the evil vanquished, most of the pieces gathered, yada yada yada. Then she went and got herself kidnapped. Within the next few days ten more people appeared, two different groups looking for two different girls from two different times.

"They banded together, saved the girls, and then the newcomers found that the well wouldn't let them through. The prophecy doesn't say why, but about six months later the group split up and everyone went back down the well. The priestess made the prophecy just before she and her love returned down the well to her home.

Now, the miko is from this time but she travels back to the Feudal Era through the well. The well only lets certain people through at certain times, if they are destined to do so. So, Keiko and this girl have been kidnapped, along with another girl from the Meiji Era, and you have to travel through the well to help save them."

The looks of confusion had faded for the most part, and even Yusuke had perked up with the prospect of an interesting journey. "Okay Koenma, but where's the well we're supposed to jump through? Huh?" The Toushin asked. Koenma sighed, "It's at the Higurashi shrine. I think Kurama knows where it is. When you go, ask to speak to Mrs. Higurashi, do NOT, under ANY circumstances, speak to old Mr. Higurashi, the shrine keeper.

"He's kinda senile, but he's got a decent amount of spiritual energy and won't believe that anyone affiliated with the sacred prophecy of the shrine could be a demon. Mrs. Higurashi has less spiritual sense, but she'd definitely more open to demons…and she's the only one in the family that knows about us that is at home for the time being."

"And about the girls, you said Boton, Yukina and Shizuru were supposed to come. Um why?"

Another sigh, "I don't know, Kuwabara, just that the prophecy said seven people, four men and three women, and my informant said that the girls were supposed to go."

"Hn. Whose your informant?" THE SILENT ONE SPEAKS…um that was Hiei.

"Uh…" a slight uncertainty for the first time in minutes, "Can't tell you that, that would only end up with me in pain." In an instant the uncertainty was gone. "Well, off you go. Kurama can show you the way and the girls will meet you there with some supplies and clothes for you guys. BYE!" and the four boys fell through a portal underneath there feet to land in front of Kurama's house.

The boys looked around for a second, doing nothing, not moving…"Okay Kurama, you gonna take us to this shrine or something?"

"Unfortunately, Kuwabara, I have no idea where this shrine is. I tried to tell Koenma, but I couldn't find a time to break in." He sighed and looked to the house. "We might as well check a map."

As Kurama started toward the front door to his house, Yusuke started walking down the street. "Don't worry about it, Kurama, I know where it is." After giving the boy bemused looks, the other three boys fallowed him quietly.

Upon reaching a long staircase, Yusuke stopped. "This is it." And they headed up the stairs. About halfway up someone spoke out their curiosity.

"Hey, Urameshi, how did you know where this place was?" Kuwabara asked, wheezing slightly. Yusuke slowed down a little, thinking. Finally he seemed to come up with an answer. "I used to hang out here when I was a kid." It was only a half-truth, but it sufficed at the time.

Cresting the stairs, the spirit detectives saw Boton and the other girls all with backpacks sitting in front of a large tree. The girls stood up when they saw the boys and held out three backpacks, one for Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara; they figured Hiei could get whatever he needed.

"So, do you guys know why we-" Boton gestured to herself and the other two girls "are going?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged while Kurama just shook his head, "We have no idea, just that the prophecy and Koenma's informant said so. I trust you've told Yukina and Shizuru about the prophecy?" At Boton's nod Shizuru stepped up, "Don't know what help we'll really be, you guys are the ones that usually fight." Again with shrugs the question went unanswered.

So the group began walking towards the main house, Hiei jumped up to sit in the tree the girls had been sitting next to, and the afore mentioned girls went to the souvenir shop (at the request of Kurama) to see if the woman they were looking for was there. With just Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara left, they headed towards the front door. Seeing a large cat sitting on a bench near a statue in the middle of the courtyard, Kuwabara ran off, leaving just Kurama and Yusuke to knock on the door.

So knock they did. An incoherent yell was heard from inside and they soon heard the rush of feet towards the door. As the door was pulled open, a young boy, about thirteen, was revealed. "Hello, can I help you." Yusuke stepped forward.

"Hey Souta, your sister or mom here?" recognition immediately showed in the boys eyes. "Yusuke! Man, you're lucky Kagome's not here, she's still pretty mad at you, and it's been like four years. But yeah mom's here, come on in." The boy stepped aside, allowing Yusuke and Kurama to enter. "Mom's in the kitchen, you know the way." And the boy headed off towards the front room, presumably to play video games some more.

As the two men headed towards the sounds of movement in the kitchen, Kurama looked curiously at his friend. "Why would the boy's sister be mad at you, Yusuke?" The younger man sighed softly; he seemed to be doing that a lot in the last hour or two, along with being unusually quiet. "I really don't want to talk about it, Kurama." With a nod from Kurama, they continued on in silence, coming to the kitchen door seconds later.

Walking in the kitchen, Kurama stopped just inside the doorway while Yusuke took a few steps forward. "Mrs. Higurashi." The woman turned around. "Hello Yusuke. I was wondering if I'd ever see you again. Can I offer you two something to drink?" The boy smiled at the kind woman.

"No thanks, Mr. Higurashi, actually I…er...we wanted to talk to you about a prophecy. The one about three girls getting kidnapped from time. Koenma sent us" The woman smiled and dried her hands, "Ah, I figured it would be happening soon, just when Kagome started her travels. But you don't have time for that. How many of you are there, three or seven?" At his response she nodded. "Alright I suggest you find your friends and meet me in the courtyard."

A few minutes they were all standing in a shed, a rather tight fit, looking at an old shabby well. "Okay, in two groups you'll jump in, don't worry about a hard landing, it's just as soft as if you were stepping off of a small step. When you get out, head South West through the forest and down a path until you find a village, In the center is the hut of the village miko, ask for InuYasha." She smiled at them all. "Good luck. And Yusuke-" At this she turned her attention to the boy she used to see as a second son. "Bring them home Yusuke, bring home the one who means so much to you, and bring home my daughter."

The stunned boy didn't have time to react as Kuwabara pulled him down the well, off to begin their new adventure.


End file.
